Unlovable?
by DeathRider25
Summary: This is a story between hollow ichigo and the love of his life also the one he hurt the most. What will happen only myself and time can tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

_This is my first fanfic hope you like_

* * *

><p>My name is Ayako Itou. I am the 5th seat in the 4th division. Captain Retsu sent me to help the shinigami stationed in the world of the living. Which includes Captain Hitsugaya, his Lieutenant Matsumoto of division 10, Ayasegawa and Madarame of 11th division, Lieutenant Abarai of the 6th division and Kuchiki of the13th division.<p>

When I first arrive they hand clothing shove me in the bathroom and tell me to change. I change into the gray skirt, white button up shirt and girly bow. I come out and Lieutenant Matsumoto grabs me by the arm and drags me away saying "Hurry or we will be late for school!"

I whimper, "Not school..." when we arrive I catch my first look at the substitute shinigami, tall bright orange hair, deep brown eyes and a permanent scowl on his face. After school everyone including me when to Kurosaki's house were we begged to stay at.

"Damn it none of you are staying at my house!" Lieutenant Matsumoto scowls "Fine I will stay at Orihime house." I turn to leave out the window when Ichigo yells "Oi, who are you?" I turn and bow "My name is Ayako Itou 5th seat of 4th division." Ichigo grins, "No need to be so formal my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He sticks out his hand and I shake it, then I black out.

I awake it a place with tall skyscrapers and gravity seems to be working the wrong way because I am on lying down the side of a building. I look around and I see a man standing on a pole. I ask him "Who are you?" The man opens his eyes and gives me a curious look and says "Zangetsu."

* * *

><p>Please review :P<p>

-DeathRider25


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

"What do you mean? B-b-but that is the name of Ichigo's zanpakuto isn't it?" I start hyperventilating at the thought me trapped in someone else's inner world. I pray that I heard him wrong.

The man steps down from the pole as I scramble up from the side of the building(still weird). "Yes I am Ichigo's zanpakuto but that is not important what is that you get out of here."

He stands right in front of me I shrink back slightly and say "But I can't." Irritation flashes past his wise face "why is that pray tell?"

I look to my feet and mumble "I don't know how I got here." Zangetsu just looks at me shocked(I think he is shocked it is hard to tell with such a serious face) then he mumbles to him self "But that ... maybe... no not me...not Ichigo...hollow?"

Then realization spread upon his face and yells to me "RUN!" The window just behind me explodes and out of the darkness a white...Ichigo jumps up and grabs me whispering "Not even the King shall take you from me." Out of instinct I reach for Zangetsu but my hands hold on purchase on his silky robes and the white Ichigo quickly drags me into the darkness where the light from the hole just made is easily lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's room<strong>

Ichigo looks at the space before him in shock she is gone. Many emotions wash over him for unknown reasons. It is hard for Ichigo to tell how he is feeling because he is unsure that of of the feelings are in fact his own.

_"This is not good. I should tell everyone that she is gone. We should start looking but where?" _

Ichigo quickly sheds his body to look for the soul reapers that were just in his room not 5 minutes before.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry another short one but today I am short on time hope you guys understand. I'll try to make the next one longer. Thanks for reading as always please review.<strong>

** -DeathRider25**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Things just got interesting.**

Character thoughts= _hi_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It looks like Ichigo's room, but there are no windows I guess windows would be pointless in this world of darkness. The only light source is a strange Crystal that hangs from the ceiling. But there is no door as well, I am not discouraged by this thought because the walls are not real they are just an illusion. The walls can be passed through if pressed hard enough. But none of these things help me right now my hands are tied to the bed posts but i look on the bright side I still have all my clothes on. The white Ichigo just tied me up and ran off. I groan "What in the name of the Soul King did I do to deserve this?" <em>I mean come on I have a B-cup my womanly figure is lacking. I don't have a sexy face or even a cute one for that matter. My brown hair has blonde and red streaks in it. Everyone says I went crazy on the hair dye, now this! It's just not fair. <em>I looked to the crystal the only source of light I have soon since the white Ichigo drug me to this world of darkness. I returned to my attempt to get free of the bonds, when the white Ichigo returned.

"Sorry I left you, my precious. But I had to make sure that the King's stooge thought that he imagined you. So he won't come looking for you all over Ichigo's soul," he grins " like I said I won't let even the King take you from me."

He comes right to the bed and proceeded to rip off all of my clothing and his own. Naturally I thrashed and kicked him to no avail he lifted my legs and got into position. "Get the Hell off me you..."

His mouth crushed onto mine cutting off all I wanted to scream at that monster. His tongue vigorously explores my mouth as much as I would love to bite that freaks tongue off I would rather not choke myself on his blood. His surprisingly soft lips taste of staleness and of something slightly rotting. But the taste is of something I had only once in my childhood ...strawberries.

I can't breath my vision is starting to fade. Right when I am on the brink of passing out he removes his lips from mine as I struggle for breath he quickly removes his own clothing. By the time I have enough breath to scream his lips are on mine again, but I am able to keep my jaws shut to prevent his invasive tongue form exploring my mouth once again. I felt his erect penis toying with my pussy. For the first time I open my eyes and I look in to his golden ones and cry.

His lustful eyes change as the moisture builds in my eyes. I saw emotions cross that face faster than the tear rolling down my cheek. Loneliness, sadness, anger, loneliness the pattern repeats. He removes his lips from mine and turns away from the scream he expects. But it is not a scream that rest on my lips but a question "Are you Lonely?"

The white Ichigo looks at me with surprise and opens his mouth to answer me but instead he jumps off the bed quickly puts on his pants grabs what looks like a large butchers knife... a zanpaktou maybe... Now I am lonely.

* * *

><p><strong>World of the living<strong>

"Damn it! Where are those damned shinigami when you need them!" Ichigo yells. _Maybe I should have accepted the soul pager from Mr. Hat and Clogs. But then he annoy me when ever he feels bored._

All of the sudden a small shinigami with black hair comes up from behind him "Ichigo! Where are you going? I got scared when I saw your body just lying on the ground. I thought there was an emergency."

Ichigo stops running. "There is, Rukia."

"What do you mean, Ichigo?"

"That shinigami girl, the one from the 4th division, you know her?"

"Not personally. What are you getting at, Ichigo?"

"She's gone."

"Where?"

"I don't know...she disappeared holding my hand."

* * *

><p><strong>days later in Ichigo's inner world<strong>

I am still tied to the bed, but I am almost free. I spent what feels like forever trying to get free, it is so hard to tell how long I have been here nothing changes the light is constant. The light maybe very dim but it is always on it is so easy to lose your sense of time here.

_Curse that white Ichigo after I asked that question he left me without anything to cover myself with._

My wrist are rubbed raw it hurts...Oh! Finally I am free, I look at my clothing the best they can be used for is rags. _Curse that white Ichigo tenfold! _At least his strewn clothes are still intact. At least his clothing is big on me and the shirt will cover at least part of my thighs I use a strip of my own clothing to use as a belt. The smell of staleness and rotten strawberries surrounds me instantly.

I walk to the closet and open it with hopes to what is in it. I smile there sits my zanpaktou Tenkei (Heaven's Blessing).

I head upwards hopefully to where Zangetsu is.

The darkness seems to go on forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes a longer chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please review.<strong>

**-DeathRider25**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long :( but here it is the next chapter.

still don't own Bleach

* * *

><p>I use my zanpaktou to break a window before I hopped to the light side. A voice asks "What are you doing here?"<p>

I pop out "Frankly I rather be here instead of the dark side with that white Ichigo."

Zangetsu gives me a confused look,"White Ichigo?...the hollow?"

"Hollow? But there is no hole in his chest."

"Yes as long as Ichigo remains in control of the soul the hollow will remain as is. He has no hole because Ichigo has his heart. The hollow is a part of Ichigo's soul."

"That's all well and good but how do I get out?"

"I do not know."

"Great I am stuck in the substitute shinigami's soul with an old man and an almost rapest hollow. Can it get any worse?"

Fate responded, the hollow appeared.

* * *

><p>World of the Living<p>

Ichigo looks at the Shinigami and tries to explain his story yet again."Look we introduced each other and shook hands and poor she was gone."

Captain Hitsugaya gives an irritated look,"that does not help the situation it has been days with no sign of her. Which way did she go?"

"I don't know she was just gone right in front of my eyes."

Urahara speaks up,"Ichigo try asking Zangetsu."

"How will that help?"

"I don't know try."

"Fine."

Ichigo sits down and enters his inner world.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's inner world<p>

I give a shocked look not to the hollow that just appeared but by who appeared behind him. I shunpoed to him "Ichigo get me the he'll out of here!"

The hollow grabs me from behind "sorry king but she is mine. I will never let her go no matter what you do, King."

Once again I am dragged to the world of darkness I scream for all it's worth,"Help me!"

"Damn it!" Ichigo rushes to chase after his hollow when Zangetsu stops him. "Let me go I have to save her!"

"No Ichigo yo will only get lost the only one who can navigate that part of your soul. Tell your Nakama that you have found her then come up with a plan."

"Fine...Zangetsu?"

"Yes?"

"Why did he call me king?"

"Ah...it is because you control the body you are as the hollow puts it king and he your horse. I have to warn you Ichigo he will not remain satisfied if things continue as such."

"Thank you ossan."


End file.
